Coups de coeur
by mesficsmangas
Summary: C'était un jour comme les autres pour Lucy. À 17 ans cette jeune lycéene avait tout pour être heureuse : un groupe d'amis, de bons résultats scolaires et un grand appartement où elle pouvait pleinement vivre sa vie d'adolescente. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait comme un vide. Comme si la moitié de son cœur était scellé dans la glace et attendait déséspérément l'être qui serait
1. Chapter 0: Résumé de la fic

Salut tout le monde je vous présente ma toute première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'y est passé un certain temps mais si ça vous plait pas n'hésité pas à me le dire. Donc d'abord c'est une school fic et une love fiction. Il y aura du NaLu, du GreyJu et d'autre couple de fairytail.

Dans cette fic j'incluerais un personnage que j'ai moi même inventé, je l'ai baptisé Yumi et elle sera la petite sœur de Natsu. Voilà une brêve description.

Nom : Dragnir

Prénom : Yumi

Àge : 9 ans

Cheveu : Rose

Yeux : vert

Famille : son père et Natsu

Aime : sa famille, les fraises et embêter son frère.

N'aime pas : qu'on embête son frère( ya qu'elle qui peu d'après elle), qu'on lui dise qu'elle est petite.

Voilà pour Yumi, pour les autres persos il sont tous emprunter à l'oeuvre de Fairy tail et de l'Univers de Hiro Mashima

Voilà une simple description. Étant en vacance en se moment je pense pouvoir poster les chapitres rapidement alors j'ai hate de lire vos commentaire.

Ayant fait L il ne devrait pas trop avoir de fautes sinon bonjours la honte O/o

Bon il se peut que parfois j'utilise le mot japonais alors comme je débute si je me trompe dites le moi histoire de ne pas détruire cette belle langue.

Bon je vous ai assez embêté alors place à la fic.

PROLOGUE:

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Lucy. À 17 ans cette jeune lycéene avait tout pour être heureuse : un groupe d'amis, de bons résultats scolaires et un grand appartement où elle pouvait pleinement vivre sa vie d'adolescente. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait comme un vide. Comme si la moitié de son cœur était scellé dans la glace et attendait déséspérément l'être qui serait capable de la soulager. Une rencontre avec le nouvel élève va cependant rompre son quotidien. En effet entre un passé qu'elle essaye d'oublier et un avenir compromis, Lucy va devoir apprendre à croire à la force de son cœur pour ne pas tomber.

Bon voila pour le prologue. Bientôt le chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 1: Un sacré groupe

CHAPITRE 1 : Un sacré groupe.

7h30 : Bip Bip Bip, debout là dedans.

Lucy- tait-toi sale réveil, hurla Lucy au petit matin en faisant voler son réveil par la fenêtre. Rrrrg j'ai pas envi de me lever.

Et oui comme tout les matin Lucy Heartfiliat devait se lever pour aller en cours. Elle fréquentait un des lycées les plus populaires de la ville de Magnolia : FairySchool, et elle avait du travailler dur pour y entrer car ayant perdu sa mère jeune et déshérité par son père, Lucy avait du apprendre à vite subvenir à ses besoins. Même si sa bourse d'étude lui permettait d'étudier gratuitement il fallait bien payer le reste.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de les refermer rapidement agressés par le léger flux de lumière qui traversait la pièce. Dans cette chambre il n'y avait pas grand chose juste un lit, une armoire et une table de chevet où s'entassaient de nombreuses lettres que Lucy n'avait pas ouvertes.

Après avoir raler pendant dix minutes elle ouvrit enfin les yeux avant regarder l'heure sur son portable. Celui-ci affichait 7h40

Lucy:Quoi ? 7H40 mince je vais être en retard. Elle se leva, se lava et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un pull rouge et des baskets montantes rouges. Elle se coiffa, prit son petit-déjeuner et sortit de chez elle en donnant un léger coups d'oeil au nombreuses lettres sur sa table de chevet.

Lucy:Désolé mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui

En sortant elle vit un jeune homme qui l'attendait devant chez elle. Elle reconnu son meilleur ami Grey Fulbuster et il semblait énervé.

Grey: Ah bah quand même, t'en a mis du temps.

Lucy: Oh ça va j'ai eu des problèmes...

Grey: ….avec ton réveil je sais.

Lucy: Ben comment tu sais ?

Grey: Quand tu balance ton réveil par la fenêtre, tu t'imagines jamais qu'il peut avoir des gens en dessous, dit-il en se massant le dessus du crâne.

Lucy: Ah Gomenasai Grey.

Grey: Bah c'est rien, allons-y vite

Lucy: Tu comptes y allait comme ça ?

Grey: Ben ouais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Lucy: D'accord comme tu veux mais tu vas encore passer pour un gros pervers si tu ne te rhabilles pas.

Grey-Et merde où je les ai mis encore.

Lucy rigola. Il est vrai qu'elle trouvé très drôle la manière que Grey avait de se déshabiller tout le temps comme ça sent prévenir. Après tout en temps que meilleur ami elle pouvait se permettre de le taquiner. Ils s'appréciaient vraiment beaucoup. Grey a même avoué une fois avoir eu des sentiments pour elle mais avait vite remarqué que ce n'était que dans sa tête. Ayant traversé les même épreuves qu'elle, ils avaient vite sympathisé. En effet la mêre de Grey nommait Ul était morte dans une avalanche lorsqu'il avait 8 ans et son père avait forçait celui-ci à faire de longues études alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Lui voulait devenir sculpteur sur glace mais cela ne faisait pas assez chic pour son père. Dans la famille Fulbuster il n'y avait que des patrons, pas des ouvriers.

Après avoir remis ses fringues, il se mit à courir en direction de l'arrêt talonner par une Lucy qui trainait les pieds.

Grey :Cours voyons, on va raté le bus.

Lucy :La flemme au pire on ira à pied.

Grey :Alors là tu rêve.

Il la pris par la main et se mis à courrir en direction de l'arrêt de bus qu'ils prirent in-extremis.

Grey :Tu vois on y est arrivé !

Lucy : Je...je...je vais te tuer...dit-elle essoufflé

Ils s'assayèrent.

(Bon on saute le trajet de bus)

A leurs arrivée au lycée, Lucy et Grey se dirigèrent vers leurs groupe. On pouvait apercevoir Erza en train de crier après tout le monde, il y avait aussi Lévy et Juvia ainsi que les trois inséparable Luxus, Bixrow et Fried, et puis il y avait aussi le trio de frère et sœur à tête blanche, long pour Mirajane, court pour Lisanna et leurs frère Elfman. Et puis il y avait aussi Wendy, Loki et Gadjil.

Soudain on entendit Juvia crier :

Juvia :Grey-sama vous êtes enfin là. Jubia est contente de vous voir ( se jette à son cou).

Grey :Doucement Juvia. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça.

Juvia :Mais Juvia était inquiète, elle ne vous voyez pas arriver.

Grey: Ben voilà je suis là, tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

Loki : Lucy toujours aussi jolie.

Lucy : Euh merci.

Loki : Alors toujours pas changé d'avis.

Lucy : Toujours pas non, on reste ami, juste ami.

Loki : Tant pis, fit Loki en boudant.

Luxus : Il compte le lui demander tous les jours ?

Fried : Laissons le faire, le jours où il se prendra une tarte, il comprendra.

Luxus : Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Loki il ne comprend jamais rien.

Erza : Bon la cloche vient de sonner, tout le monde en cours.

Tous : La flemme.

Erza (aire noire) : Répété pour voir.

Tous (mort de peur):Ri...ri...rien.

Erza : Bien allons-y.

Tous : Aye.

Fin du chapitre 1. Alors vous en pensez quoi. Oh je vois sur vos petites têtes. Vous vous dites mais il est où Natsu. Ne vous inquiété pas il arrive au prochain chapitre. Je le posterais le plus vite possible vu qu'il est déjà écrit.


	3. Chapter 2: Le nouvel élève

CHAPITRE 2 : le nouvel élève.

Dans la salle de cours chacun avait rejoint sa place. Seul Lucy resté seul parce que le prof n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour la faire taire.

Lucy : Pitié Erza.

Erza : Rentre dans cette classe.

Lucy : Mais on a anglais, la matière la plus ennuyante que l'homme est créer.

Erza : ENTRE.

Lucy : Ay...ay...aye.

Le prof qui n'avait pas appréciait la remarque de Lucy s'énerva :

Prof : Dites tout de suite que mon cours est ennuyant ?

Lucy : Ne me tentez pas.

Prof : Mademoizelle Heartfiliat votre carnet.

Lucy : J'lai pas, dit-elle avec un grand sourir

Prof : Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Lucy : Noooooooon, dit-elle ironiquement.

Prof : Vous avez peut-être de bonne notes mais alors pour la politesse c'est la cata.

Lucy : Et alors...dit-elle en rigolant.

Prof : Loki emmenez Heartfiliat chez le proviseur.

Lucy : Yatta, libérée.

Tous : Déséspérante.

Loki et Lucy marchaient dans les couloires en direction du bureau du proviseur.

Loki : Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer ?

Lucy : Ma façon à moi de ne pas déprimer en classe. Comme ça ça met un peu d'ambiance dans la journée sinon bonjours l'ennuie.

Loki : Mouais.

Lucy : Ah ça y est on est arrivé. Tu peux me laisser.

Loki : Pas question ! Sinon tu vas te sauver alors je ne te lâche pas ( s'agrippe à ses épaules).

Lucy : N'essaye pas d'en profiter hein, je te rappelle qu'on est juste ami ( se dégage).

Loki : (lui attrape le bras) Mais pourquoi tu me repousses ? Je suis si moche que ça ?

Lucy : Non j'ai pas dit ç...oh et puis zut j'ai pas à me justifier, lâche moi maintenant !

Loki : Non.

Lucy essaya de se détacher mais la force de Loki était bien supérieur à la sienne. Il essaya de l'embrasser de force mais au moment où leurs lèvres allez se toucher, Loki se prit un énorme coups de poing.

?: la demoizelle t'a dit non il me semble.

Loki : t'es qui toi, dit-il en se massant la joue. Et de quoi je me mèle ?

?: J'aime pas qu'on embête les filles c'est tout et t'a pas besoins de savoir comment je m'appelle.

Loki partit sans demander son reste car il n'avait pas envi de s'en prendre un deuxième. Lucy était impressionné, Loki était partit devant un combat ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre surtout devant un inconnu. Lucy se retourna pour remercier son sauveur mais il avait disparut.

Lucy : Ben il est passé où, bon tant pis.

Elle toqua à la porte.

Proviseur : Oui ?

Lucy : C'est Lucy.H

Proviseur : Quoi encore bon entrez.

Elle entra. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir assis en face d'elle le jeune homme qui était dans le couloire.

Proviseur : Attendez une minute. Mr Dragnir je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Voici votre emploi du temps.

Mr dragnir : Mer...merci. ( il se leva et sortit).

Proviseur : Bon à vous, c'est quoi le problème encore ?

Lucy : Problème de carnet.

Proviseur : Encore ! Vous êtes déséspérante mais bon aujourd'hui j'ai pas le temps de vous sermoner parce que j'ai une réunion.

Lucy : Génial !

Proviseur : Néanmoins je vous demanderais un service. Vous avez vu le jeune homme qui était ici tout à l'heure ? Il est nouveau. Essayez de le prendre un peu sous votre aile histoire qu'il ne reste pas seul.

Lucy : D'accord comme vous voulez. C'est toujours mieux que des heures de colles.

Lucy sortit du bureau en souriant. Elle allait pouvoir le remercier comme ça. Elle décida de retourner en cours. Le cours d'anglais devait être finit donc maintenant elle avait :

Lucy : Oh non pas maths mais bon un séjour chez le prov ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

Elle courrut comme une dingue en direction de sa classe mais à cette vitesse elle ne pu éviter la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait de s'ouvrir devant elle.

Lucy : Aie, vous pouvait pas faire attention.

?: Oh désolé.

Lucy : Non ça va ….. et mais c'est toi qui était dans le bureau du prov tout à l'heure ?

?: Euh...oui.

Lucy : Bien viens avec moi je vais t'aider à trouver tes marques dans ce lycée de fou. Ordre du ''patron''

?: Ah.

Lucy : Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Lucy, Lucy. Heartfiliat

?: Natsu, Natsu Dragnir.

Lucy : Enchanté.

Natsu : …..

Lucy : T'es pas très causant comme mec (mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... oula calme toi ma fille). Ah et puis je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

Natsu : (rougit) oh, de rien.

Lucy : (léger sourir) Bon on va en cours.

Ils toquèrent à la porte puis entrèrent.

Prof : Encore en retard, quelle est votre excuse cette fois.

Lucy : J'ai accompagné le nouveau.

Prof : Bon ça va pour cette fois, allez vous asseoir. Quand à vous présentez-vous.

Natsu : Je...je...je m'appelle...

Loki : Fait moins le malin celui-là maintenant.

Lucy : (aura noire) Fiche lui la paix !

Natsu : Je...je m'appelle Natsu et j'ai 17 ans.

Prof : Bien voyons voir, il ne reste qu'une seul place à côté de gloup, Heartfiliat.

Natsu : Bien.

Il s'assaya à côté d'elle. Son visage était tout rouge. Ce garçon était vraiment timide.

Lucy : Alors pas trop déçut d'être à côté de moi ?

Natsu : ….

Lucy : Tu pourrais répondre quand même.

Natsu : ….

Lucy : C'est bon j'ai compris.

Natsu : Dé...désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle.

Lucy : Ben pourquoi ?

Natsu : Je, je suis un peu réservé et dans mon ancien lycée traîner avec moi signifié être désespérés. On avait honte d'être avec moi.

Lucy : (surprise) Ben pourquoi t'a l'air sympa comme mec.

Natsu : C'est gentils.

Prof : Ça va vous deux dans le fond je vous dérange pas trop.

Lucy : Non ça va merci.

Prof : VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI.

Lucy : non ça va on a rien fait... Driiiiing (ouf sauvé par le gong)

Prof : Vous avez de la chance pour cette fois, allez tout le monde dehors.

Natsu se leva et sortit de la salle très rapidement. Lucy voulut le suivre mais fut arrêt par ses amis.

Grey : Alors on fricote avec le nouveau ?

Lucy : (rougit) Quoi...non pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Grey : Arrête un peu je t'ai vu tu le dévorais des yeux. Avoue qu'il te plait.

Mirajane : Ouiiiiiii plein de bébés Lucy et Natsu.

Lucy : mais non enfin (de plus en plus rouge), c'est vrai qu'il est canon mais... et toi Mira arrête de rêver. Euh, Mira...

Mirajane : évanouie O-O (je sais pas si c'est le bon signe).

Elfman/Lisanna : On s'en occupe.

Grey : Moi je suis sur que tu as craqué.

Lucy : Oh toi tu pourras me parler d'amour quand tu te seras déclaré à Juvia et quand tu mettras un pantalon.

Grey : Merde, fit-il en cherchant son pantalon. Et je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Lucy : Mais oui c'est ça.

Grey : (qui avait remit son bas) Je te signale que j'ai jamais parlé d'amour c'est toi qui à mis ça sur le tapis.

Lucy : Mais je...et puis zut j'ai pas à me justifier. (s'éloigne de son groupe).

PDV de Lucy.

C'est vrai quoi de quoi je me mêle ? Le nouveau est pas mal c'est sur, il est beau, musclé, un charme irrésistible et...(SBAFF) non, non, non arrête de penser à se genre de chose et arrête de penser au nouveau. Oh non c'est vrai j'ai promis au vieux de le prendre sous mon ailes. Oh la poisse. Bon tâchons de le trouver.

Fin de PDV de Lucy.

Elle le chercha partout. Dans la cours, dans les couloirs dans les salles, il était introuvable. Le seul endroit où elle n'avait pas cherché était le petit parc qui se trouvait à côté du gymnase mais on avait pas le droit d'y aller sauf que lui ne devait pas le savoir. Elle se précipita à cette endroit et finit par tomber sur celui qu'elle cherchait.

Lucy : Ah t'es là.

Natsu tourna la tête vers Lucy. Il pris un air étonné mais ne disais rien.

Lucy : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Natsu : Ben je...je profite de cette endroit c'est joli comme coin.

Lucy : Tu sais que normalement on a pas le droit de trainer ici.

Natsu : Ah je savais pas.

Lucy : Viens je te présente à mes amis.

Natsu : Oui si tu veux.

Les deux adolescents se mirent en route vers le groupe de Lucy.

PDV de Natsu

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire oui moi, je vais encore passer pour un idiot. Mais quand j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai pas pu dire non. Elle a de si beau yeux, de si beau cheveux, un si doux parfum...non reprend-toi, tu sais se que tu t'es promis. Tu t'es promis de ne jamais tomber amoureux.

Voilà c'est la fin de mon deuxième chapitre. Personnellement moi je m'imagine la scène où Natsu arrive comme un héros. Aaah trop mignon. Bon le troisième chapitre devrait pas tarder soyer patient mais bon pas plus de deux jour grand max.


	4. Chapter 3: Une sortie de groupe

Chapitre 3 : Une sortie de groupe.

Lucy a retrouvé Natsu et s'apprête à lui présenter ses amis. Peut-être que tous ça allait déboucher sur quelque chose.

Lucy marchait au côté de Natsu. Elle le regardait et vis très rapidement qu'il n'était pas à l'aise. Alors pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi, elle décida de lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Lucy : Dis Natsu.

Natsu : Hmm.

Lucy : Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours tout seul ?

Natsu : C'est comme ça. Je me sens plus à l'aise tout seul.

Lucy : Tu ne peux pas dire ça. La solitude n'est bonne pour personne. Être entouré d'amis voilà se qui fait la force d'une vie. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Natsu : Je...je vais y réfléchir.

Lucy : Et puis quoi encore. À partir de maintenant tu fais partie de notre bande et c'est pas négociable. Alors arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi et souris un peu.

Natsu n'en revenait pas. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui parle, là on lui avait carrément proposé de rejoindre une bande. Au fond de lui, il en avait très envie mais il savait qu'en acceptant ils allaient les faire souffrir. Mais malgré tout ça, il accepta et fit un léger mais alors un très léger sourire.

Lucy : mouais, je m'en contenterais. Oh regarde voilà mes amis, viens je vais te les présenter.

Lucy attrapa la main de Natsu et se mit à courir en direction de son groupe. Arrivé à eux elle commença à présenter un Natsu qui était si essoufflé qu'il du poser un genou au sol.

Lucy : Ça va pas ?

Natsu : Si tout va bien, fit-il en saluant tout le monde.

Luxus : Si tu pouvais éviter de tuer le nouveau avant qu'on l'ait rencontré se serrait bien.

Lucy : Oh ça va, c'est rien. Alors Natsu voilà mes amis, les amis voici Natsu.

Loki : On le sait déjà merci. Pourquoi tu l'as ramené au fait ? Tu pouvais pas le laissé dans son coin.

Lucy : Toi tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as toujours pas digéré le coups de poing de ce matin.

Gadjil : Tête de carotte s'en est pris une. Aha trop marrant j'aurais voulut voir ça.

Loki : Toi la tête à piercing on t'a rien demandé.

Grey : Et on peut savoir se que tu as fait pour mérité ça ?

Loki ; Oh pas grand chose.

Lucy : Parce que essayer de m'embrasser de force c'est pas grand chose pour toi.

En entendant cela Grey et Erza se retournèrent vers Loki

Erza/Grey : T'as osé ?

La peur pouvais se voir sur le visage de Loki, il se mis à courir pour échapper à Erza qui le poursuivait. Grey lui s'approcha de Lucy l'air inquiet.

Grey : Il ne t'a pas fait mal au moins sinon tu le dit et je lui pète la tronche à ce vieux pervers.

Luxus, Fried, Bixrow : (murmure) Et c'est lui qui dit ça.

Lucy : Non Natsu est arrivé à temps et il l'a emplâtre.

Grey : Merci Natsu, toi je t'aime déjà. (c'est le monde à l'envers)

Lucy : Lui, Natsu, c'est Grey mon meilleur ami et il est très protecteur comme tu peux le voir. On le surnomme le pervers parce qu'il a la fâcheuse habitude de semer ses vêtements un peu partout. D'ailleurs Grey, rhabille toi !

Grey : Quoi... et merde encore.

Natsu fit un large sourire c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyais sourrir comme ça.

Lucy : Ben tu vois quand tu veux. Bon si on continuait tu connais déjà Loki et là se sont les inséparables Luxus, Fried et Bixrow.

Les trois en même temps : Salut.

Lucy : La fille qui vient d'assommer Loki, c'est Erza la déléguée de classe autoritaire.

Erza : Répète.

Lucy : Non rien. (murmure à Natsu) Essaye de pas trop la contrarier.

Natsu (murmure à Lucy) : D'accord.

Lucy : Là c'est Jubia et Wendy et il manque aussi Levy. Elle est où ?

Wendy : Ben à la bibliothèque où veux-tu qu'elle soit ?

Jubia : Jubia est enchanté.

Lucy : Et pour finir, les trois frère et sœur au cheveux blanc. Lisanna, Elfman et gloup Mirajane. Ben quoi qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore.

Mirajane : (évanouie)

Lisanna : Mira réveille-toi.

Natsu : Faudrait pas appeler l'infirmière ?

Lucy : Non t'inquète pas c'est normal mais là je vois pas pourquoi. On parlait pourtant pas de couples.

Grey : Dites vous deux, vous comptez vous lâcher la main un jour.

Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de regarder leurs mains toujours enlacées.

Natsu/Lucy : Ah désolé.

Mirajane : Ouiiiiiii ils s'aiment pleins de bébés, pleins.

Lucy : Mira arrête de rêver..

Grey : C'est pas toi qui nous a dit que tu trouvais le nouveau trop canon, fit Grey en esquissant un sourire sournois.

En entendant ça le visage de Natsu se teinta d'une violente couleur rouge. Il ne disait plus un mot.

Lucy : mais non j'ai jamais dit ça en plus tu...tu...

Soudain une voix féminine retentit au milieu de la cours. C'était Lévy qui arrivait en criant.

Lucy(pensée) : ouf sauvé par le gong.

Lévy : Et les amis devinait quoi. La prof de biologie est absente.

Bixrow : C'est vrai génial ça veut dire qu'on a finis les cours.

Lucy : yatta on est libéré pour cette après-midi.

Erza : Si on sortait tous ensemble.

Jubia : bonne idée. Jubia propose un cinéma.

Tous sauf Natsu : D'accord.

Lucy : Tu viens avec nous Natsu.

Natsu (qui était perdu dans ses pensées) : hein euh oui si vous voulez.

Loki : Quoi ? Il vient lui aussi ?

Erza : Cela te pose un problème ?

Loki : Non, non ça va.

Tous le monde rigola.

Erza: Ok on se rejoint au cinéma à 14h. (aura noire) et ne soyez pas en retard !

Tous même Natsu : Aye.

Fin du chapitre 3 oui je sais il est court mais le prochain arrive vite et là c'est plus un chapitre de transition. Je promet de pas prendre trop de temps.


	5. Chapter 4: Un voisin plus que probable

Chapitre 4 : Une sortie et une rencontre.

Chacun était partie de son côté afin de se préparer pour la sortie. En sortant du lycée Lucy tomba sur Natsu qui semblait parler avec un petit fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 ans. Elle se cacha pour écouter la conversation (moi : eh mais ça se fait pas. Lucy : je t'ai pas sonnais alors tais-toi je fais se que je veux. Moi : comme tu veux)

Natsu : Yumi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yumi : Je suis venue chercher mon grand frère que j'aime.

Natsu : Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais rentrer tout seul.

Yumi : Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi alors je suis venue pour te surveiller pour ton premier jour.

Natsu : Mais enfin je suis pas un gamin j'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille. Attend, ça veux dire que tu m'espionnes depuis ce matin ?

Yumi : Oui et je suis rassuré. Mon frère a une copine, mon frère a une copine.

Natsu (rouge) : Mais non enfin qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer.

Yumi : Je m'imagine ce que je veux, vite on rentre. Faut te faire beau pour ta copine.

Natsu : C'est pas ma copine cria-t-il en se faisant emporter par sa sœur.

Lucy qui avait tout entendu était toute rouge. La conversation qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait perturbée. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle.

(ellipse du voyage de retour).

En arrivant chez elle elle remarqua que l'appartement en face du sien n'était plus à vendre. Elle décida donc d'allait se présenter. Elle sonna à la porte (moi : alors petite idée de qui habite là ? Happy : on se le demande. Moi : oh toi ça va mais attend qu'est-ce que tu fais là je t'ai pas invité. Happy : tu m'as oublier dans ta fic alors je m'incruste ici. Moi : Grrrrr sale matou) Elle entendit quelque pas puis on lui ouvrit. L'homme qui se trouvait devant elle était une vrai armoire à glace, mais son visage d'angelot et ses cheveux violet empêcher quiconque de le prendre pour une brute.

?: Oui que puis-je faire pour toi jeune fille.

Lucy : Bonjours je m'appelle Lucy Heartfiliat. J'habite l'appartement d'en face et j'étais venu me présenter.

?: Oh enchanté, je suis Ignir Dragnir.

Lucy : Vous avez dis Dragnir ?

Ignir : Euh oui pourquoi on se connait ?

Lucy : Non mais je crois que je connais votre fils.

Ignir : Tu es une amie de Natsu ?

Lucy : En effet.

Ignir : Génial attend je l'appelle. Natsu ramène ta tête de guimauve ici.

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Il habitait juste en face. Quel coïncidense. Elle rigola en entendant le surnom que lui donnait son père.

Ignir : Mais vas-y entre je t'en pris.

Lucy : Merci.

On entendit quelqu'un courir dans les couloires.

Natsu : Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa...Lucy.

Lucy : Salut !

Natsu : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lucy : Euh ben euh, je...je...j'hab...j'habite juste en face, dit-elle de plus en plus rouge.

Natsu : AH, d'accord. Ça ne va pas ?

Lucy : Si...si tout va bien, fit-elle en détournant le regard.

Natsu mit un moment à comprendre qu'il était venu à la porte alors qu'il était torse nu.

Ignir : Quand même ya mieux comme technique je trouve pour emballer les filles fiston.

Natsu : Papa fit-il en enfilant un t-shirt. Tu me mets mal à l'aise. T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même.

Ignir : je pouvais pas savoir voyons que tu essayais des fringues.

Natsu : C'est pas moi, c'est Yumi qui veux absolument me faire beau pour tout à l'heure et...

Lucy était morte de rire. Les regarder se chamailler la faisait se plier en deux comme pas possible.

Lucy : bon moi je ahahahahha je vais rentrer. AHAHAHAHHA.

Natsu : Bien, on se voit tout à l'heure ?

Lucy : on fera le chemin ensemble, à toute.

Natsu (rougit) : Ok

En disant ces mots un nouveau fou rire la pris. Elle se dirigea vers son appartement et on finit par ne plus l'entendre.

Natsu : Merci papa, j'arrive enfin à sympathiser avec quelqu'un et toi tu me fais passer pour le dernier des idiots merci beaucoup.

Ignir : oh ça va j'ai rien dit de mal, en plus elle à l'air sympas cette petite et vu la couleurs de tes joues elle a l'air de te faire de l'effet.

Natsu : Papaaaa arrête en plus c'est pas vrai et puis arrête de m'embêter.

Ignir : C'est bon je te taquine mais là je vais redevenir sérieux. Aussi jolie que soit cette fille et aussi gentils que puissent être ses amis n'en fais pas une bêtise pour autant.

Natsu : Oui je le sais je ferais attention.

Ignir : Bon dans ce cas, YUMI.

Yumi : Ouiiii.

Ignir : Natsu a un rendez-vous. Fait le beau et tu auras des fraises au dessert de ce soir.

Yumi : Oui des fraises Natsu dans ta chambre de suite on a pas finit la séance d'essayage.

Natsu : Oh pitié.

PDV de Lucy.

J'étais rentrée dans mon appartement et je finis par m'arrêter de rire avant de me précipiter sous la douche et là j'entamais une longue refléction.

J'en reviens pas qu'il vive en face de chez moi. J'ai vraiment de la chance. Attend pourquoi je dit ça moi (Happy : c'est beau l'amourrrrr. Moi : Tais-toi tu gaches le monologue) C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, beau, avec un sourir à tomber part terre et un corps d'appo... Oh lalala ça y est je divague moi. J'avoue que mes sentiments pour lui son assez flous. C'est vrai quoi après tout je ne connais presque rien de ce garçon mais bon ça s'arrangera et puis c'est mon ami alors j'en apprendrais plus plus tard. Bon niveau social par contre c'est pas gagné parce que là. J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi timide que lui mais je suis sur qu'on peux faire quelque chose. Après tout il n'avait pas hésité à me défendre contre Loki ce matin. Aargh ça devient compliqué. Bon je lui poserais la question tout à l'heure.

Fin du PDV de Lucy.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain habillée d'une robe rose à manches longues et de sandales noires. Elle avait noué sa couette sur le côté de ses cheveux pris son sac et sortit sur le palier. Natsu l'y attendait. Il était habillé avec un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu qui mettez bien ses muscles en valeurs. Si le but de Yumi était de le faire beau pari réussit.

Lucy : Salut, on y va.

Natsu : Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent en direction du cinéma dans un silence presque morbide ce qui énerva Lucy.

Lucy : Tu comptes faire la gueule pendant tout le trajet.

Natsu : Je...je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon père tout à l'heure.

Lucy : Désolé de quoi, moi j'ai bien rigolé. Tu devrais te décoincer un peu Natsu. Il ne faisait que rigoler.

Natsu ; Oui je sais mais à force ça devient lassant.

Lucy : Mouais je peux te comprendre.

Natsu : Sinon je...je... je te trouve très joli, dit-il en détournant le regard de celui de la belle blonde.

Lucy : Merci c'est gentils, t'es pas mal non plus.

Natsu : Merci.

Il parlèrent ensuite ensemble de tous et de rien jusqu'à se que Lucy pose la question qui ne fallait pas.

Lucy : Dis-moi Natsu, je n'ai vu que ton père dans l'appartement. Où elle est ta mère ?

Natsu se figea d'un seul coups et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Lucy : Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Natsu : Je ne peux pas te parler d'elle.

Lucy : Ben pourquoi ?

Natsu : Si je te raconte tout, j'ai peur que...

Lucy : De quoi, tu commences à m'inquiéter.

Natsu : Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi.

Lucy : Pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi ?

Il prit une grand inspiration avant de dire :

Natsu : Ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais dix ans. Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remis.

Lucy : Je suis désolé je ne savais pas. Mais pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi pour ça ?

Natsu : Ce n'est rien. Tu sais quand elle est morte tout s'est écroulé autour de moi. Je ne mangais plus, je ne dormais plus, je ne souriais plus, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même mais grâce au soutient de ma famille j'ai réussis à m'en sortir mais le fait de l'avoir perdu m'a rendu agressif.

Lucy : Agressif ? Toi ?

Natsu : Oh pas tout le temps tu sais mais dès que quelqu'un s'en prend à une femme ou à une fille je ne me contrôle plus. Tu sais si je suis arrivé dans votre classe en cours d'année c'est uniquement parce que j'ai été renvoyé de mon ancien lycée. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Lucy : Non pourquoi, demanda Lucy inquiète.

Natsu : Parce que j'ai faillit tué quelqu'un. ( quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues)

Lucy n'en revenait pas. Elle qui pensait que Natsu n'avait rien d'agressif, il avait faillit commettre le plus impardonnable des crimes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le considérer comme quelqu'un de malfaisant ou de fou. Pour elle Natsu restait Natsu. Pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui elle le pris dans ses bras et resserra légèrement l'étreinte. Natsu lui fut surpris par se geste surtout après lui avoir avoué l'un de ses plus grand secret.

Lucy : Je n'ai pas peur de toi Natsu, personne dans le groupe n'aura peur de toi. Je suis sur que ce mec l'avait chercher. Je ne veux pas savoir se qu'il a fais parce que tout se qui compte pour moi c'est que tu comprennes que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Alors sèche moi ses larmes s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te voir triste.

Natsu : Mais Lucy...

Lucy : S'il te plait fais le pour moi, dit-elle en reniflant légèrement.

Natsu s'approcha de son oreille avant de murmurer un léger ''merci'' qui fit immédiatement sourire notre jeune blonde. Elle lâcha Natsu puis ils reprirent le chemin du cinéma en continuant à discuter.

(Devant le cinéma)

Grey : Toujours la même qu'on attend.

Jubia : Jubia aussi en a marre d'attendre

Lisanna : Elle a peut-être fait une rencontre qui la retarde.

Mirajane : 100 yens qu'elle arrive en même temps que Natsu.

Tous (sauf Loki) : Tenu.

Loki : Oh non pas lui.

Grey : Toi tu l'aime pas parce que tu en as peur.

Loki : Quoi répète un peu, moi, peur, de cet espèce de, cet espèce de...

?: Cette espèce de quoi vas-y ça m'intéresse.

Loki : Oh euh Lucy, oh non rien.

Lucy : Mais oui bien sur fou toi de moi. Je suis sur que tu parlais de Natsu. Hein.

Loki : Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire à toi sale c****...

Natsu : Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te fais la symétrie de ce matin. N'insulte pas Lucy.

Grey : Oh ça va calme toi hein, il a rien dit.

Natsu : Toi l'exhibitionniste je t'ai pas sonné. Je parle avec le glandu.

Grey : Qui tu traites d'exibitionniste toi ?

Loki : Et qui tu traites de glandu ?

Toutes les filles partirent dans un fou rire monumentales. Certaines lançaient des ''bien trouvé'' et d'autre demandaient à Grey de se rhabiller. Ce qui accentua encore plus le fait qu'il soit un exibitionniste.

Natsu : Bon à nous deux maintenant, soit tu t'excuses auprès de Lucy, soit je t'en colle une.

Loki : Ah oui mais vas-y j'attend que ça. Je dois prendre ma revanche et …..

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminé sa phrase qu'il se retrouva à terre la joue en feu.

Loki : Non c'est pas possible, l'ai pas humain se mec là. Grrrr tu vas me le payer.

Il allait s'élancer sur lui lorsqu'il reprit un autre coups mais de Erza cette fois là.

Erza : Tu vas te la boucler oui, on est venu pour regarder un film tous ensemble alors un peu de calme.

Loki (mort de peur) : oui Erza. Pardon Lucy.

Natsu : Bien. ( se remit derrière Lucy).

Erza : Bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?

Jubia: Jubia propose le nouveau film d'horreur (se retourne vers Grey), Cela vous conviens-t-il Grey-sama ?

Grey : Euh, oui.

Luxus, Bixrow, Fried : C'est d'accord pour nous.

Toutes les filles : Ouais.

Natsu : Euh...on peut pas aller voir autre chose.

Loki : Ben alors le rose on a peur.

Natsu : Ben euh, euh...oui j'ai peur ça vous va !

Loki (mort de rire) : Oh le trouillard.

Grey : C'est clair !

Erza : MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMEZ OUI ?

Loki/Grey : Oui (encore plus terrifie que d'habitude).

Natsu. C'est pas grave allez voir votre film d'horreur, je, je vais rentrer.

Lucy : Pas question, on va juste changer de film n'est-ce pas tout le monde.

Les filles : Oui bien sur.

Les garçons : Oh non.

Erza/Lucy/Mirajane : ON CHANGE DE FILM.

Les garçons : O...o...ok.

Lucy : Vas-y Natsu choisit le film.

Natsu : Euh et si on aller voir le film sur les arts martiaux.

Lucy : Cela marche pour moi et vous ?

Tous (sauf Loki) : D'accord.

Loki : Pff, raz le bol.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle où il s'assayèrent. Le film commença et tout le monde semblait captivés par le film (sauf Jubia qui était captivé par Grey). Lucy était assise entre Lisanna et Natsu. Elle aimait bien le film mais finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Natsu. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, son visage vira au rouge. Il ne savait pas quoi faire entre le plaisir d'avoir cette jolie fille sur son épaule et la gène que cela lui procurait. Sans parler des yeux mitrailleurs pleins de jalousie de Loki. Il continua à regarder le film en essayant de faire comme si de rien était.

(Après 1h20 de film).

PDV de Mirajane :

Ils sont trop mignons tout les deux, il faut absolument que je les mettes ensembles. Mais il y a une chose qu'il faut que je découvre. Aucun mec normal n'aurait admit avoir peur d'aller voir un film d'horreur. Ce refus cachait quelque chose heureusement que Mira est là pour le découvrir. Et je sais exactement comment je vais m'y prendre.

Fin du PDV de Mirajane.

PDV de Lucy.

Je me suis endormis pendant le film et je suis devenue toute rouge lorsque je me suis réveillée sur l'épaule de Natsu. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Je me suis excusée mais il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il n'empêche j'aurais bien voulut voir la tête de Loki, il devait rager. Oh zut Mira est en train de me fixer. Elle doit s'imaginer des tas de trucs. Va falloir se méfier d'ailleurs la voilà qui nous parle.

Mirajane: Dites demain c'est mercredi ça vous dit vous venez tous chez moi demain comme ça on passera du temps ensemble on pourra se parler, se raconter...eheehhehehhe.

Houlas quand elle commence comme ça ça sent mauvais mais bon je dois être la seul à me méfier puisque tout le monde à déjà accepté. Bon ben je vais faire pareil.

Lucy : C'est bon pour moi.

Mirajane : Bien entendu tu es aussi invité Natsu.

Natsu : Alors, euh, je viens merci.

Mirajane : Yatta il vient. On va pouvoir commencer l'opération.

Tous la regardèrent

Tous (sauf Natsu et Mira) : Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ?

Mirajane : Qui ? Moi ! Rien, dit-elle avec des yeux ''innocent''. Sinon, vous me devez tous 100 yens pour tout à l'heure.

Tous : Oh zut.

Lucy: Ben pourquoi ?

Mirajane : J'avais parié que tu arriverais en même temps que Natsu et j'ai gagné.

Lucy : Aaaah, je comprends. Et sinon t'a prévu quoi pour demain ?

Mirajane : Oh tu verra.

Et voilà je le savais on va encore souffrir. Oh purée qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare. Bon après cela tout le monde était rentré chez lui pour prendre un repos bien bénéfique.

Fin du PDV de Lucy.

Natsu rentra chez lui en compagnie de Lucy. Ils se séparèrent sur le palier où Lucy lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Natsu lui resta figé un léger moment avant de rentrer chez son père.

Ignir : Alors ce rendez-vous.

Natsu : C'était pas un rendez-vous, on était une dizaine.

Ignir : Peut-être mais Lucy était là donc ça compte pareil mais si tu veux pas me dire c'est pas grave tu le diras à ta sœur.

Natsu : Ah oui et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

Ignir : je lui ai promis des fraises si elle arrivait à te faire cracher le morceau et là elle t'attend dans ta chambre.

Natsu : Aaah chui mort.

Il alla dans sa chambre sous les rires endiablés de son père.

Fin de ce chapitre 4, ouf enfin je sais il est long mais j'ai pas trouver le moyen de le fragmenter sans coupé l'histoire j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire. Je posterais le chapitre cinq très bientôt. Et lâcher tjrs un coms ça fait toujours plaisir.:)


	6. Chapter 5:Le passé de Lucy

Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Lucy.

À son réveil, Natsu pensa tout de suite au cauchemar qu'il avait du subir la veille à cause de sa petite sœur qui après une heure de torture avait réussit à le faire flancher.

PDV de Natsu :

Je lui avais tous raconté à part l'événement qui s'était produit sur le palier avant que je ne rentre. Une heure quoi, ma sœur était sadique. Une heure de chatouille, de torture auditive lorsqu'elle s'était mise à chanter aussi faux qu'une casserole et pour finir...argh la partie la plus humiliante. C'est vrai quoi me forcer à boire 3 l d'eau en m'interdisant l'accès au toilette c'était vraiment pas chic de sa part. De plus je vois pas du tout ce que ça peut bien lui faire se qui s'est passé hier. En tout cas ça les a bien fait marrer. Bon je vais oublier tout ça en allant à la soirée de Mirajane, j'espère que ça va me changer les idées. Et puis il y a aussi ce rendez-vous de demain qui m'angoisse. Argh ce serait dommage pour une fois que je ne suis pas seul il faudrait que je partes. Ça je n'en ai pas envie. Bon tachons de positiver et allons nous préparer.

Fin du PDV de Natsu.

Il se leva se lava et s'habilla très rapidement. Il sortit très discrètement de sa chambre car il n'avait pas envie de tomber sur sa famille. Mais malheureusement pour lui ils étaient déjà levés et dès qu'ils le virent, ils éclatèrent de rire. Natsu n'en pouvait plus. Il attrapa une pomme au passage avant de partir de son appartement. Il hésita un moment à frapper chez Lucy mais à cette heure ci elle devait encore dormir et il n'avait pas du tout envie de la réveiller. Il se dirigea donc en direction du parc où il passa la journée avant de rentrer un peu avant 17 h pour se préparer. En arrivant sur le palier, il entendit des cris et un bruit de verre brisé provenant de l'appartement de Lucy. Ni une ni deux, il défonça la mince porte qui le séparait encore d'elle. Devant lui se déroulait un spectacle qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter. Lucy était assise sur son canapé se tenant la joue qui avait viré au rouge. Sur le sol se trouvaient de nombreux objets brisés comme des verres et un vase. Et devant elle, tenant toujours la même posture qu'il avait dû tenir pour gifler Lucy, se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il semblait furieux contre Lucy. Il ignorait qui il était mais une chose est sur ! Il était en train de faire du mal à une fille et qui plus est Lucy et ça il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il fonça sur cet inconnu et lui administra un énorme coups de pied qui éjecta l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se releva avec difficulté et observa avec attention le jeune homme qui se trouvé devant lui.

?: Non mais pour qui te prends-tu jeune effronté. De quoi tu te mêles.

Natsu : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ? Qui es-tu et pourquoi t'en prend tu à elle.

Lucy qui était derrière Natsu n'en revenait pas, il était là et il la protégeait, encore. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment a-t-il su ?

Lucy: Natsu ...

Natsu : Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera plus aucun mal. Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais il ne te touchera plus.

Lucy : Mais... tu ne peux pas...te battre contre lui.

Natsu : Ah oui et pourquoi ça, fit-il sur un ton froid.

Lucy : Parce que...c'est, c'est...

?: Je suis son père et qu'elle doit m'écouter.

Natsu : Vous êtes son père et vous la traitait de cette manière. Vous devriez avoir honte.

PdeL : Je te signale que c'est elle qui a commencé en me jetant un tas d'objet à la figure. Moi je voulais simplement discuter.

Lucy : Je...je...je ne veux pas parler avec vous, je ne veux plus vous voir, plus jamais. Vous...vous...vous êtes mort pour moi vous comprenez.

PdeL : Mais Lucy, je voulais juste te parler.

Natsu (yeux pleins de rage) : Et bien elle ne veux pas alors partez et si je vous retrouve encore ici je peux vous assurez que je ne serais pas aussi clément qu'aujourd'hui. C'EST COMPRIS.

PdeL : Bien, je vois que tu as encore besoin de temps. Je m'en vais.

Le père de Lucy franchit la porte avant de disparaître. Une fois sortit, Natsu retrouva son caractère normal. Il se précipita vers Lucy et la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler car celle-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Natsu : ça va allez, il ne te fera plus rien.

Lucy : Natsu, j'ai eu si peur lorsqu'il est rentré. Je...je...je ne sais pas se qu'il aurait fait si tu n'étais pas arrivé. Je te remercie, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Natsu rougit, maintenant qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, il était redevenu ce jeune garçon faible et timide. Il desserra son étreinte et entrepris de se relever lorsque Lucy le rattrapa. Il fut très surpris de ce geste mais ne bougea pas. Il se laissa faire. Ils restèrent vingt minutes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Lucy veuille bien le lâcher. Elle essuya les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage et s'avança vers l'entrée de son appartement.

Lucy : C'est malin, dit-elle joyeusement. T'as cassé ma porte, comment je fais moi pour ce soir ?

Natsu : On n'est pas censé dormir chez Mirajane ?

Lucy : Ah oui c'est vrai mais je vais pas laisser mon appart ouvert toute la nuit.

Natsu : Non je demanderais à mon père de te réparer ta porte, tu sais il est assez habile de ses mains. Ne te préoccupe pas de ça mais uniquement de la soirée de ce soir. Fais comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé d'accord. Je viendrais te chercher dans une demi heure.

Lucy : Natsu, je...d'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Il partit et rentra chez lui, il ne parla pas, ne prononça aucun son en se rendant dans son appartement. Il se prépara pour la soirée très rapidement mais ne s'était pas négligé pour autant. Il retourna à l'entrée et s'approcha de son père avant de lui demander de réparer la porte de Lucy. Celui-ci accepta sur le champs. Il demanda se qu'il s'était passé mais n'eu aucune réponse et finit par abandonner. Natsu se mit sur le palier et sonna à la porte comme si la porte était encore là et qu'il attendait qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il patienta quelques minutes avant que Lucy n'apparaisse dans une sublime combi-short jaune qui aller très bien avec ses cheveux. Natsu la trouver magnifique.

Natsu : Wouaw, je...je...je.

Lucy : Merci, toi aussi.

Natsu : (rougit) Viens on y va.

Ils partirent tout les deux en direction de chez Mirajane. La maison n'était pas très loin donc il s'y arrivèrent très rapidement. On vint leurs ouvrir. Ce fut Lisanna qui ouvrit la porte car Mirajane était encore en train de tout préparer.

Lisanna : Ah ben quand même vous êtes là. On se demandait si vous alliez venir. Tout le monde vous attend.

Lucy : Quoi ils sont déjà tous là ?

Lisanna : En effet. Un peu plus et on commençait sans vous.

Lucy : C'est bon on est là maintenant. Allons-y.

Ils allèrent tous les deux au salon où ils furent accueillit par des amis impatients.

Grey : C'est pas trop tôt.

Loki : C'est sur. Dit toi quand on est poli on arrive à l'heure.

Mirajane : Il a un prénom tu sais.

Loki : Oui mais j'ai pas envie de le retenir sinon ça voudrais dire que je m'intéresse à sa vie.

Lucy : Comment tu peux dire ça, en plus je te signal que moi aussi je suis arrivé en retard.

Loki : Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil. Toi on te pardonne parce que tu es notre ami.

Là tout le monde se retourna vers Loki. Erza et Mirajane avancèrent vers lui les yeux pleins de rage.

M/E: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Natsu aussi est notre ami. Tu as compris idiot.

Loki se retrouva à terre après s'être pris deux baffes.

Mirajane (avec yeux sournois) : Bon Lucy, Natsu vu que vous êtes tout les deux arrivés en dernier vous dormirez ensemble. Et ah oui avant que j'oublie, ya qu'un lit double.

Lucy : Grrrrr Mirajane, tu vas me le payer.

Grey : Te plein pas moi elle m'a fait le même coups, je dors avec Jubia.

Jubia : Et alors, Grey-sama n'est pas content de dormir avec Jubia.

Grey : Euh, si, si très content.

Jubia : Youpi une nuit complète avec Grey-sama.

Gris: Olalala.

Lucy rigola en voyant que tous était dans la même galère qu'elle. Mirajane avait bien préparé son coups. Alors pour faire simple, Grey était avec Jubia, Lisanna avec Luxus et moi j'étais avec Natsu. Seul Erza pouvait dormir seul car son actuel petit ami était partie en voyage. Mais Lucy avait beau rigoler elle avait du mal à oublier que dans quelques heures elle serait en train de dormir avec Lui. Celui qu'elle admirait sans cesse, celui à qui elle n'arrêtait pas de penser, celui dont elle était tout simplement tombé amoureuse. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Lucy aimait Natsu, du plus profond de son cœur mais lui l'aimait elle ?

Tous se regroupèrent et formèrent un cercle car Mirajane avait proposé un Action/Vérité. Lucy n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient accepté.

Lucy : Mais vous êtes dingue, vous vous souvenez pas comment ça c'est finit la dernière fois.

Lisanna : Mais non ne t'inquiète pas que veux-tu qu'il arrive, dit elle en adressant un regard complice vers Mirajane.

Lucy : Ouais je vois sale traîtresse.

Erza : Ne t'inquiète pas au pire j'arrête le jeu.

Lucy: OK.

Lisanna : Bon on commence ? La première pour Loki. A ou V

Loki: Vas-y! Action!

Lisanna : Tu dois te mettre en caleçon et sortir dehors pendant cinq minute.

Loki : T'es pas bien, il gèle dehors, je vais attraper la crève.

Lisanna : Fais le ou abandonne.

Loki : C'est bon je vais le faire. (il se déshabilla et sortie dehors).

Mirajane : Bon vu qu'il est dehors c'est moi qui vait choisir le prochain. Euh Natsu (ehehehhe).( Moi : genre t'a hésité. Happy : ouais t'ai pas douer. Mira : Fais ce que je veux)

Lucy : Je le sens mal.

Natsu : Je, je choisis vérité.

Mirajane (oh zut j'aurais préféré action) : Bien, tu dois nous raconter ton plus grand secret, celui qui si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait tu serais très mal.

Natsu : ACTION, Action, je choisis action.

Tous se figèrent, c'est dingue comment le comportement de Natsu avait changé en si peu de temps. Cela cachait quelque chose. Peut-être que se fameux secret existait réellement et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas en parler.

Grey : Doucement voyons pas la peine de t'énerver le rose

Natsu : Toi ta gueule l'exibitionniste

Tous : Nani

Grey : Dis donc toi depuis quand tu te permets de m'insulter.

Natsu : Tu le fait bien avec moi. Je vois pas pourquoi ça ne devrait aller que dans un sens.

Grey : Sale tête de Guim... (évanouie)

Natsu : (avec une grosse bosse mais encore conscient) Aie

Erza : Fermez la on essaie de jouer.

Mirajane : Bon puisque tu as choisit action alors tu vas devoir t'asseoir derrière la fille que tu trouves la plus jolie dans le groupe.

Natsu vira au rouge, il savait très bien derrière qui il avait envie de s'asseoir. Il hésita un moment puis se leva et s'essaya tout doucement derrière Lucy sans la regarder. Lucy elle n'en pouvait plus tellement elle avait chaud. Il l'avait choisit elle. Alors il la trouve jolie, elle. Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce jusqu'à se que Natsu lâche :

Natsu : Bon c'est bon je l'ai fait maintenant on change de sujet. Je choisit Grey.

Grey : Je choisis vérité (mais j'ai un mauvais présentiment)

Natsu : Bien, dit nous si tu es amoureux de Jubia.

Gris: Nani?

Tous sauf Grey, Jubia et Natsu : AHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Grey (rouge) : Mais...non,je... oui c'est bon vous avez gagné j'aime Jubia. Vous êtes contents ?

Jubia : pas autant que Jubia ( en l'embrassant).

Grey lui rendit le baisé et tous applaudirent même Natsu.

Natsu : Tu me diras merci plus tard.

Grey : Tu parles je lui aurais dit à un moment où à un autre.

Natsu : Oui dans dix ans.

Grey : Grrrr tu vas me le payer. En attendant moi je vais me coucher j'en ai marre.

Jubia : Jubia viens avec vous.

Luxus : Faites pas trop de cochonneries vous deux.

Grey/Jubia : Oh ta gueule.

Mirajane : Bon si on faisait rentrer Loki maintenant. Ça fait un moment qu'il est dehors.

Erza : Merde je l'avais oublié.

Lucy : Moi aussi.

Loki fut appelé et se mit à gueuler après tout le monde.

Loki : Non mais ça va pas vous voulez me tuer où quoi ?

Mirajane : Mais non enfin pourquoi tu dis ça jamais je ne te ferais ça.

Loki : Mouais en tout cas j'en ai plein le dos de votre jeu. Je vais me coucher.

Et il partit. Le reste du groupe continua le jeu et rigola bien. Lisanna avait du embrasser Fried se qui ne plus pas du tout à Luxus et ça Mira l'avait bien remarqué. Luxus quand à lui a du avouer avec combien de fille il avait couché et à la grande surprise de tout le monde il avoua qu'il était encore puceau. Tous le monde se marra ce qui le vexa. Puis il choisit Lucy

Luxus : Alors A ou V ?

Lucy: Action.

Luxus : Tu dois enlever ta combi-short devant tout le monde.

Lucy : Non mais là tu rêve mon pauvre.

Luxus : Allez fait le, nous on a tous dit ou fait quelque chose qui nous gênait alors toi tu y passe aussi.

Lucy : NON ! (elle s'enfuit en direction de sa chambre)

Luxus : Ben qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?

Mirajane : Tu crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ?

Luxus : C'est bon je lui est pas non plus demandé de se mettre à poil.

Erza : Luxus à raison, il y quelque chose qui cloche. Je vais la voir.

Mirajane : Pas la peine, Natsu y est déjà allé. Laissons le faire et nous allons nous coucher.

Tous : Aye.

Natsu en voyant Lucy courir vers l'étage supérieur n'avait pas hésité une seconde et l'avait suivit. Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit il la découvrit debout en sous-vêtement devant la glace. Mais ce que Natsu ne vit pas tout de suite s'était que Lucy pleurait. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et quand il s'en aperçut, il se précipita vers elle. Il la regarda s'affoler lui disant de partir, qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il voit ça mais c'était quoi ça. Son corps, non ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ça et ça Natsu le voyait bien.

Natsu : Je ne partirais pas, pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe.

Lucy : Recule toi.

Natsu : Mais Lucy. Je veux juste t'aider.

Lucy : Je, je, je j'ai peur Natsu.

Natsu : Mais de quoi ? De qui ?

Lucy : De mon père.

Natsu : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire ?

Lucy se retourna et laissa apparaître son dos où Natsu eu la surprise de découvrir une longue cicatrice qui partait du milieu de son dos jusqu'à son bassin. Natsu était horrifié.

Natsu (très en colère) : C'est lui qui t'a fait ça. Je vais le tuer. Comment il a pu faire ça à sa propre fille.

Lucy : Natsu calme toi.

Natsu : Comment veux tu que je me calme ?

Lucy : Je t'en pris écoute moi je vais te raconter mais je ne le ferais que dans le calme.

Natsu se tu et alla s'assoire sur le lit. Lucy elle s'habilla d'un pyjama long et commença son récit.

Lucy : Avant la mort de ma mère on vivait heureux tous les trois. Mais quand ma mère est morte tout a basculé. Mon pére m'a tout de suite mis la mort de ma mère sur le dos et...

Natsu : Attend un peu. Ta mère est morte ? (Quelle délicatesse)

Lucy:Je te l'avait pas dis ?

Natsu : Je pense que je m'en souviendrais mais vas-y continue.

Lucy : Oui bon en faite ma mère est morte dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 8 ans et moi j'étais attachée derrière. À ce moment là j'ai fais un caprice et je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Ma mère s'est retourné pour me calmer et n'a pas vu la voiture qui arrivait en face. Résultat ma mère est morte et moi j'ai passé un mois à l'hôpital. Lorsque je suis sortis et que je suis enfin rentré chez moi, je pensais que j'allais pouvoir passer à autre chose, que grâce au soutient de mon père j'allais oublier ce calvaire mais se fut le contraire. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'avais tué ma mère, que si je n'avais pas été là elle serait encore en vie. Il m'insultait tout le temps, me battait à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche devant lui. Il ne supportait plus de me voir, d'être dans la même pièce que moi. Mon propre père me haïssait et un jour je suis allé trop loin. J'avais 10 ans et j'ai osé lui répondre. J'ai osé lui dire que se n'était pas de ma faute si mère était morte et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il a pris un couteau et m'a poignardé en me disant : ''tu ne mérites que ça après se que tu as fait''. Je suis resté un an à l'hôpital et mon père a été arrêté. Il a pris 10 ans mais il y a un ans j'ai appris qu'il était sortit plus tôt pour bonne conduite. Et depuis j'ai peur. En plus cet ordure espère se faire pardonner en m'envoyant des cadeaux et des lettres que je n'ai jamais lu. Elles traînent toute sur ma table de chevet mais je ne parvient pas à les lire. Voilà tu sais tout maintenant.

Natsu : Je, je, je vais tué ton père.

Lucy : Non il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne veux juste plus le voir après se qu'il fait ça m'est complètement égal. Tout se que je veux c'est oublier alors je t'en pris ne perd pas le contrôle et reste calme.

Natsu : Je, je ne peux pas rester là sens rien faire alors que la fille que j'a... que ma meilleur amie souffre à cause d'une ordure.

Lucy : S'il te plait. Fait le pour moi. Je, je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuies à cause de moi. Parce que, parce que...

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa. Ce dernier d'abord surpris ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il s'étonna à répondre au baisé. Ils se séparèrent puis Lucy regarda Natsu en disant :

Lucy : …..parce que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Natsu sourit, il oublia tout à coups sa timidité naturelle avant d'embrasser de nouveau la jeune blonde dont le visage était encore humide de larmes.

Natsu : Moi aussi je t'aime Lucy et je te protègerais. Jusqu'à ma mort.

Lucy : Ne dit pas de chose pareil, on n'y est pas encore. Tout se que je veux moi c'est rester avec toi.

Natsu : Je ne te quitterais pas. Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Lucy: Il N'y Grey.

Natsu: Bien ! Dormons maintenant tu dois être épuisé.

Lucy : Oui

Ils se couchèrent ensemble dans le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent jusqu'au lendemain matin. Ce qu'ils ne savait pas à se moment là c'était qu'une jeune fille au long cheveux blanc avait écouté toute la conversation. Elle était au bord des larmes partagé entre la joie du nouveau couple qui venait de se former et la peine que lui produisait l'histoire qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et s'endormis à son tour.

Voilà fin du chapitre 5, En fin les couple se forme et le secret de Lucy est révélé mais il reste encore celui de Natsu, quelqu'un pense avoir trouvé ? Si non va falloir patienté hehehe.


End file.
